The present invention relates to an end closure or a cover for a packaging container, where the container for instance may be of the can type or basically of any type as long as it has or may be arranged with a feasible connection piece, for instance a pipe end piece, for the end closure.
More precisely there is disclosed an end closure which in a closed condition comprises at least two different material layers arranged for being penetrated in two steps, such that first the outer layer is penetrated by a so called easy opening device, whereafter the inner layer is removed in any suitable manner, for instance by a knife or a pair of scissors.
According to the present invention the material of the end closure is a combination of plastics and metal, a combination of plastics and metallized plastics or a combination of two different plastics material, at least one of which is of an oxygene and water vapor high barrier type.